vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144088-ok-i-think-its-time-we-had-a-little-talk-about-need-vs-greed
Content ---- ---- ---- hahahahaha | |} ---- Exactly mate, but sometimes there are those princesses that feel that you owe them something... At those funny times i want to pull out a big-ass shotgun.. and blast their damn brains all across the wall.. very violently. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not going to say if i'm for or against what you are suggesting. But i will say that you should not even bother to convince the playerbase to change their ways. 1) not everybody goes to the forums 2) people that are on the forums arent all going to listen to you 3) you would be much better off coming up with a solution that the devs can implement instead of the players. If you can put together a solid argument and put it into a suggestion thread *maybe* the devs will agree and put the change into the game. | |} ---- You mean like disable either the Need or Greed button for fluff items so it becomes "roll or pass"? Edited October 18, 2015 by Srfrogg23 | |} ---- yah something like that If its a fluff item or just any item that anybody can use then roll or pass. Or if its an item that a particular player cannot use for any reason other than vendor trash or destroying it then exclude them from the roll. | |} ---- ---- I kind of disagree with your attitude because your playing an mmorpg and it does not revolve only around you. | |} ---- Sounds healthy. | |} ---- ---- ---- Agreed, although that doesn't even really bother me too much. It's when they do that after creating arbitrary rules for how other people should roll. Now, that grinds my gears. It wouldn't hurt my feelings if Carbine made it so you couldn't roll need if you were in a different role from what the item was designed for, though. | |} ---- ---- I get the feeling you're missing the point. Let me sum it up: People telling other people they can't roll Need on fluff items then turning around and taking upgrade gear from someone else for their own solo/off-spec. This is not a "you can't do that thread", this is a "don't be a hypocritical schmuck" thread. With that context in mind, please re-read and try again. | |} ---- A lot of people will say that nowadays with the ability to easily change to an alternate spec that they're entitled to that loot just as much as you are. It used to be in games like WoW respeccing from tank to dps/heal, heal to dps/tank or dps to tank/heal was a PITA. You couldn't do it out in the world or dungeon/raid that you were in. You had to go back to a city and see a trainer. And back then i think repeatedly respeccing was relatively expensive too. But then prices on respecs went down as income went up, dual talent specialization came out which cost 1000g, then it got reduced to 10g and then you could respec anywhere out in the world and now here we are with everybody doing a dungeon thinking that its ok to roll on loot that isnt currently for their main spec. Which is why i said that if Srfrogg23 or anybody else doesnt agree with those rules then dont bother trying to appeal to the playerbase. Instead talk to the devs and convince *them* that the loot rules should change. I doubt that the devs would go along with a "healer gear should only go to healers, tank gear only to tanks" rule though. There already exists a solution to that kind of loot problem and thats to run with premades or put it on master looter. Edited October 19, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- When I queue up, I can tick 2 of the role boxes at once. If I tick "Tank" and also "DPS", then that's an advantage to *everyone* because it means there are more tanks (or healers) in the queue. If I have to queue as DPS in order to get my DPS gear, then your queue times are going to shoot up. Regardless of whether you agree that everyone has a right to all gear they can use (as I do), restricting rolls will only be shooting yourself in the foot when it comes time to actually queue up. | |} ---- The tick boxes are there for everybody...but that doesnt mean everybody is going to use it. In most MMOs i can play a decent enough tank, healer or dps. But there are people out there who *cant* do that and all they can do is queue up for that one role. I've had lots of opportunities to use my position as a tank to roll on dps gear that i wanted but i dont roll on it. I'll either ask first before i roll or i'll just queue as a dps and to hell with how long the dps queue times are. I'm not so hard up for loot that i'll screw someone else over, even a stranger, for a piece of loot. And if i want something that bad, want it guaranteed to go to me, or dont want to wait a long time, or whatever then i'll form a premade with friends or guildies. | |} ---- ---- so long as u dont need items from people to salvage them later then i am fine with this ... if you do roll need for items for salvage (unless explicitly agreed on with the group then that is bad) If you are the only one of your gear type in the group then rolling need is sneaky but doesnt hurt the others either as they could technically do the same... | |} ---- At the start of the instance i tell people what i am looking for from the instances whether i am tanking or dps. if they dont like it they can leave ... Most likely i will end up soloing the content anyway cos people are bad (or use silly addons like forge ui that they dont understand how to use properly) ... So i will roll for a dps gadget that i am looking for when i go as tank .... because well ... it dropped because i ended up having to solo the content... again ... | |} ---- Shut up you damn hypocrite... ugh. And you too, me playing an mmo has nothing to do with people demanding i pass on my loot... I never ever understood wtf is up with this " pass on your loot because some guy i don't even know say he needs it more than me" thing.. it's mind-numbing and borderline nuts. Edited October 19, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- It's not up to you or anyone to decide what i need/greed for, i have my one shot (just like the rest of the party) at going for either greed or need and it is up to ME to pick one or the other. The rest is up to your luck... the system will give the item to whoever won... i owe NOTHING to ANYONE. Just like they owe nothing to me, understand this you hypocrites... If you want me to pass my shot you always welcome to compensate for it with gold.. Some games even used to add gold bid system on loot.. wish we had that here. ^^) Edited October 19, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- And i say it is my damn business what i will use it for, which you time and time again fail to comprehend... | |} ---- I said as long as u use the item for ur gear then its fine , learn to read, if however u get the item and then destroy it then you are a ninja looter and deserve to be ignored by everyone ] now if you would like to calm down, take a chill pill and get your head out of your *cupcake*, that would be good Edited October 19, 2015 by Genoshock | |} ---- Don't cut yourself on that edge. | |} ---- what if you need the items to salvage for gold/runes? ;) i think people should expect that randoms will need when they have the option to do it. do guild runs/premaid/circle runs if you only go into the dungeon for item X or rune Y. dont be mad if someone else presses need on your support system or w/e, its not worth it. i was going to do KV (non vet) with my esper alt and the tank stopped tanking because someone needed something he wanted. after 5 min of senseless discussion i just left and i wont do another dungeon to 50. So while this "topic" prevents me from going in any dungeon during leveling from now on i dont really care about it.... you have to expect stuff like that now that wow players / the mass of mmo players are here. learn to play goes for both sides i guess. | |} ---- you wont have a fun time in this game unless you change your behaviour when raiding. Noone cares what you do either unless you destroy the fun of others. | |} ---- ---- I fail to understand what it wrong with my "behavior" and what it has to do with loot.. And do not worry this is fine, i care for my own fun first and i don't see any reason to destroy my own fun only so that i can keep the fun of others safe and sound. If their fun is destroyed because i was luckier than they were on the rolls then they can blame their sh!tty luck, it has nothing to do with me. | |} ---- ---- yes you do | |} ---- It's about respect towards other people. The general rule of thumb is that you can do whatever when you're solo. But as soon as you're in a group you got to have some respect towards others, and same thing apply for others towards you. As soon as someone breaks that, shit is going to fly eventually. If you're in a guild group with that attitude the guild will probably kick you out. So without respect you're not going to last long. Your fun can also make others lose theirs. Dont be that guy. Show some respect. | |} ---- imo its ok to need for 2nd spec since you will use it. Im tank and if dds press need on tank items they want to use (or not use) i dont really care. i dont need anything of those dungeons tho. and during progression of new pve content i do it with guildies anyway since its faster and you have more fun. | |} ---- For that there is class-lock on some loot by default, i don't see any problem. And btw so i'm being a prick for wanting to sell the item to buy my own piece? ook. | |} ---- Go on, enlighten me.. oh wisest of men... :lol: | |} ---- Yes, a prick. Why? Because your greed takes over and you want all for yourself and do not care about others. People have been kicked for less. If you're Greedy, you pick "Greed". It's pretty straight forward and simple. Obvious, actually. | |} ---- I dont care if you press need on everything in dungeons... so you clearly failed to understand my point. And i dont care about you so i dont put time or effort into educating you more. | |} ---- If they want my respect they should earn it first yes? Always puzzled me irl as well when ppl expect you to respect them yet did nothing to earn that respect... funny. Besides i don't think this has anything to do with respect, you're just a dude with other dudes in a party and you all came here for loot, what in blazes does respect has to do with this? And why in blazes should i prioritize respecting some dudes i don't even know who did nothing to earn that respect to boot, higher than my own happiness? I still don't get it. I mean it's not really a train where i often give my seat to old people because i see they need it.. it's a game and when you run a dungeon you give the same amount of effort as everybody else they ain't really old people, disabled, or weak.... and you all have the same amount of luck as well.. i just don't get it. Edited October 19, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- Ugh, more nonsense.. i have already explained i don't want it ALL for myself, only that which i deem i need. It's not like i'm this lucky anyway lol. Everybody equally get their shot at loot, if you fail to get it this time try again the next time. You have no one to blame but own luck. Edited October 19, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- just leave him be guys/grills. he does not get it. | |} ---- You guys did not succeed at comprehensibly explaining to me why i should undermine myself for the next guy yes, so yes i suppose you can give up. You got nothing this day hypocrites, the whole lot of you spewing pointless, worthless arguments at me that proved nothing to me, nothing at all. This is disappointing but not unexpected. | |} ---- ---- we start to understand each other :) | |} ---- Yeah, I think even in my original post I said it was fine because the game itself allows people to do this. It just doesn't really make make for an amicable relationship between group members though. Depending on how little you care about helping to create a friendly and enjoyable environment, yes rolling Need on items for an off-build is a good way to gear up without playing that particular role. It's not something I would recommend, however. The option to run more dungeons as the role you would like to get gear for is always available and can can be quite enjoyable on its own. It's like seeing something old with a new perspective and shakes up the gameplay a bit. | |} ---- Ok, didn't want to out you at first, but your stupidity shines through. Of course you can start with being respectful towards someone you've never met. All respect doesn't have to be earned. That's a skewed reality you live in, buddy. Don't run around pissing on people. How do you expect people to have earned respect if you never met them before? If you want to start with a blank canvas, do it with a friendly attitude, instead with a "you have to earn my time". It does have to do with respect, among other things. In a group, you work together. That means helping each other. You trust each other to do different tasks within the group. With your attitude, you make people trust you less and less. Cant have someone in a working team to just act on his own and on his own terms all the time."The I in TEAM is hidden in the A-hole" ring any bells? So even if you're "just a dude" among others, there can still be mutual respect, trust, etcetera. What the other people did, was assisting you in getting that chance on loot. You're on the same level as everyone else. Not higher or lower, so get down from that pedestal or "high horse" if you so like. And yes,it's a game, but it's also a game for the other people. Real people. So the courtesy you can show others can be given back as well. They might even start treating you nicely and all you do is giving them the finger saying "*cupcake*off, it's mine!". Yes, All the bits and pieces You want, you feel entitled to and hence you press need. Regardless if you need it or not. You're misusing the function and you're a reason why people are pissed off at times. Actually blame can be placed on a person, and I'll explain it to you now. Each one make a choice. Your choice will have an effect and that effect can be positive or negative. So you can choose to be a dick, and you can choose to be a team player. If you choose the former, well, then you dug your own hole. So the "luck" you talk about is secondary, because first you need to make that choice. To be, or not to be.. a loot *cupcake*. That's the question. Well, could be that you're too stupid to understand how stupid you are, so whatever we try to do you will not understand. Not meaning this in any bad way at all, it's just how things can be. Check Dunning–Kruger effect for more information on the matter. Edited October 19, 2015 by Alysion | |} ---- ---- You need to show it to earn it, what makes you so sepcial people have to prove it to you first? It works both ways, now if someone disrespects you that is different, but this is exactly the problem with new generations is people expect you to blow there minds and show them respect first, that is wrong period. it will never work and people will not respect you. (Do onto others as you would have them do unto you applies to everything) Also it will reflect on your rep, in older mmorpgs everyone was respectful to each other because people where forced to group and people would remember your name. Edited October 19, 2015 by Xorian | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What do you mean "i need to show it"? the hell? :blink: Moving on, i don't need anyone proving to me anything unless i ask for it and i expect the very same tratment.. it's all in your head mate. I will earn your respect if i deem you worth the trouble as well. And the next on the agenda what makes you so special that i have to give up my loot for you? hm? You're that special snowflake? that shines the brightest and all that? heh. And no, i don't really give a damn about the rep part, i mean why should i care about what some guy i don't care about thinks of me and my methods? get real. I just can't generate enough anger for you lot anymore... it's just starting to get hilarious. | |} ---- ---- the special snowflake is here writing in the quote above | |} ---- ---- Your not giving up loot, its a group effort if you cannot follow the rules of greed or need then dont group, its ironic your calling me a special snowflake yet your the one who acts like a special snow flake, if you want others to respect you then you need to show it as well, but by expecting others to show it first is your special snowlfake attitude im pointing out. You should care about rep if you want to join guilds and groups. Maybe mmorpgs are not for you if you want to act like a manchilds towards others. | |} ---- Except this isnt a solo mmorpg its about grouping regardless about making friends, its no different then going out in public and not standing in everyones way like an a hole when you dont know them. No one said anything about having to be friends, thats sad you think respect only comes from having friends your just revealing your true colors here. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not even really sure a different graphic for fluff item rolls would be needed, disabling the Need button seems like a simple solution (not a programmer, though, I could be wrong). Until that happens, it's fluff, meh. Roll Need if you want it. Best way to give yourself a fair shot at it until it becomes "roll or pass". | |} ---- ----